A hinge of the type described above is disclosed in Utility Model DE 91 09 862 U1, by the same applicant. The bayonet-type engagement between the press-in cup and the rotary cup is relatively effective. However, it has been shown that hinges which are subjected to great strain require an even better connection between the press-in cup and the rotary cup. In some cases it is also desirable to provide a safeguard against rotation, which, whilst allowing a bayonet-type lock between the press-in cup and the rotary cup, does not permit an unintentional release.